


Family First

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Het, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Family, Gen, Implied Relationships, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her marriage falls apart, Chloe feels lost but she finds she’s not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family First

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics  
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** 8.16 "Turbulence"/none  
>  **A/N:** For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: 'safe'.

Chloe didn’t remember much of what happened after Jimmy walked out of the hospital. She was numb, and for the life of her, couldn’t move or think. _I screwed up._ And now her marriage was over.

_“Marrying you was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made.”_ Jimmy’s words were on repeat in her mind and tears were quickly springing to her eyes. Around her, people were staring and whispering but she didn’t notice, too caught up in her own mind to even acknowledge them.

But one voice did get through. She felt strong arms wrap around her and a soft voice saying that “it would all be okay”. Chloe was too far gone to even register who it was but as a feeling of warmth came over her, she knew that whoever it was, they’d keep her safe.

Lois Lane hated seeing her cousin like this. She had arrived at the hospital because she knew that Jimmy was getting released that day but she never expected to come into find him screaming at Chloe.

_Nobody yells at my baby cousin._ Holding Chloe tightly, she glared at all the people who were standing around, the anger in her expression easily getting them to scatter.

Slowly, she led her back to her car and drove them to her apartment. There was no way Chloe’d be alone that night.

Even as they entered her apartment though and Lois got her to bed, she wasn’t really responding. Lois assumed she was still in shock.

So she just kept stroking her hair, like her mom used to when she had a nightmare.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered, “It’ll be okay. I’m here now.” She didn’t know what happened between Chloe and Jimmy but it didn’t matter. Chloe was her family, the member she was really the closest to, and Lois wasn’t going to abandon her.

Neither of them had any luck with men but at the very least, they’d have each other. Lois would take care of Chloe through the heartbreak she was feeling. She’d be safe with her.

Now and always. 


End file.
